1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image-capturing apparatus, and a computer-readable medium having stored thereon an image processing program.
2. Related Art
A stereo image-capturing apparatus that obtains a stereo image consisting of a right eye image and a left eye image by using two imaging optical systems is known. By arranging two imaging optical systems at a certain interval, such a stereo image-capturing apparatus generates disparity between two images that are obtained by capturing an image of a single subject.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-47001